Yami and Yugi's Dog
by YamixShizuko
Summary: Yami and Yugi's dog dies, and now they are devistated. Sooo sad. NO YAOI! Dedicated to my dog, brandy.


Yugi's Dog

This story is dedicated to my dog, Brandy, who died three summers ago.

--

"Okay, Brandy. Go get the ball!" said Yugi Moto, as he threw the ball for his dog, Brandy. Brandy went after the ball and dropped it at Yugi's feet.

When 10:00pm came around, Yugi was still playing with his dog. "Yugi, it's time for bed." Yami said. "Okay Yami. I'll be right in." Yugi said.

"Good night, girl. I'll see you tomorrow." Yugi said, as Brandy licked him on the face. Then, Yugi went off to bed. _I hope I have more fun with Brandy tomorrow. _Yugi thought to himself, drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, when Yugi went to spend some more time with Brandy, he noticed something was wrong with her. "Brandy,

what's wrong girl?" Yugi said, worried. She let out a small whimper. Then, it hit Yugi. Brandy was sick. Upset, Yugi ran to Yami. "Yugi! What's

wrong? Is everything okay?" Yami asked, concerned. "I think the dog is sick, Yami! Come see for yourself!" Yugi cried. When they approached Brandy,she was hardly breathing. A huge wave of sadness swept over Yami. "I'm afraid she may not live. If her condition gets worse, she will have to be put to sleep." he said sadly, tears welling in his eyes. "Then we might as well spend as much time with her as possible, Yami." Yugi said,

tears welling in his eyes as well.

Brandy's condition got worse as the day went on. Yugi went up to Yami. "Yami...?" he asked Yami. "I'm afraid she'll have to be put to sleep,

Yugi." Yami said, choking back tears. Then, the vet arrived at their house to put Brandy to sleep. "Would you two like to be by your dog's side while she gets put to sleep?" asked the vet. "Yes please." Yami and Yugi replied. "How much will I owe you?" Yami asked the vet, pulling out his wallet. "Not a dime. This one's on the house." the vet told Yami. After the vet left, Yugi broke into tears. "I can't believe she's gone, Yami. She was my friend!

We've had her since I was smaller! I miss her! I-it's...just not fair!" he sobbed. "I miss her too, Yugi." Yami said, tears welling in his eyes again.

"But, I'm afraid that's just part of life. Creatures are born, they live a while, then, eventually, their time comes." Yami continued, sadly.

"But why did Brandy's time have to be so soon, Yami? She was my friend!" Yugi cried, still sobbing. "I don't know, Yugi. But, she's no longer suffering." Yami continued, his voice shaking. Tears were now streaming down his face. He missed Brandy deeply. It would take a little while before both Yugi and Yami moved on from the death of their dog. Later, Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor came over. 'Hey, Yugi .Hey Yami. We heard about your dog." Joey said. " How are you two holdin' up?" asked Tristan. "Not too good, Tristan." Yami replied. He sighed. "It could be a while before Yugi and I are ready for a new dog." Yami continued. Yugi broke down in tears again. " Why did this have to happen? I only played with her just yesterday!" Yugi cried, choking back tears. "How about a new dog?" asked Joey, who obviously hadn't been paying attention.

" But I don't want a new dog! I want Brandy!" Yugi sobbed. Then, Yugi ran off crying. "Yugi! Wait!" Tristan called. "It's best if you left him alone for now, Tristan." said Yami. "Yugi must really miss the dog." said Joey. "Yes. I miss her too." Yami said, tears welling up in his eyes. After a while, Joey and Tristan left.

--

The next day, Duke Develin went over to Yami and Yugi's house. Yami went to answer the door, trying to hold back tears. "Hey, Yami." Duke said. He paused, noticing that Yugi wasn't in the room. "Where's Yugi?" Duke continued. "...In his room." Yami said. Then, Duke noticed something was wrong. "Hm? You all right, Yami?" Duke asked.He had not heard about Brandy. "No, Duke. It's far from all right. Brandy is gone...she has died..." Yami said, letting his tears fall. Yami fell to his knees. "Yugi and I had her ever since we could remember... now, she is gone." Yami said, choking back tears. "I-I'm so sorry to hear that, Yami." replied Duke. Just then, Yugi came downstairs, looking a little upset.

"Hi, Duke." Yugi said, looking at the floor, then Yami, who was still on all fours. "Yami...? Are you okay?" Yugi asked. "Yami rose to his feet. "I'll be fine, Yugi. Thanks." Yami said, smiling a little. Yugi always made Yami feel a little better when he was sad. Duke visited for a little bit then left.

--

It took a while for Yami and Yugi to heal from losing Brandy. She would always be in their hearts. Yami and Yugi kept all of Brandy's things, to remember all the fun times they had spent with her.

THE END


End file.
